Disney Spill (Samling)
Dette er en oversikt over alle Disney spill som har blitt utgitt på Norsk i noen som helst form, dubbet eller tekstet. Lista er delt opp i tre deler, "Disney Classics" serien, "Ikke Classics" serien og "Spill med engelsk tale". "Disney Classics" er en re-lansering av utvalgte populære Disney spill til PC. Alle spillene er pakket i et standard DVD cover, i motsetning til jewel-case formatet de tidligere ble distribuert i. De fleste manualene har også blitt strukket ut for å passe til DVD-coveret, men et fåtall spill (Toy Story 2, Løvenes Konge II, Tegn & Mal med Disney) beholder den gamle jewel-case manualen. Det finnes to forskjellige design for serien: Hvite covere med et sirkelformet bilde av spillet (Eldre utgivelser) og røde covere med en liten rød ramme rundt coverkunsten (Nyere utgivelser). Bare PS1 og PC versjonene av "Disney Classics" serien har blitt dubbet, så N64 og Dreamcast versjoner er kun på Engelsk. Mesteparten av "Disney Classics" serien har separate versjoner hvor Norsk tale er det eneste alternativet du får, som lett kan gjenkjennes utifra om tittelen er oversatt og om baksiden av coveret står på Norsk. Dessverre betyr også dette at det ikke er mulig å spille spillet med dets originale Engelske lydspor. Disney har unnlatt å dubbe et par spill utgitt i Norge, da det ikke "lønner seg" (kilde). Likevel er baksiden av coveret oversatt på mange av disse, og det gis ingen klar beskjed hvilket språk spillene er på. Spill (Disney Classics) Spill (Ikke "Classics") Spill med Engelsk Tale * Mickey's Wild Adventure (Spill) - 1996 - PS1 * Hercules (Spill) - 1997 - PS1, PC omslag, spill på Engelsk * Disney's Animated Storybook: Mulan (Spill) - 1998 - PS1 * Disney's Magical Tetris Challenge (Spill) - 1999 - PS1 * Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (Spill) - 2000 - PS1 * Winnie the Pooh: Tigger's Honey Hunt (Spill) - 2000 - PS1 * Disney/Pixar's Toy Story Racer (Spill) - 2000 - PS1 * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Spill) - 2000 - PS1, PC * Goofy's Funhouse (Spill) - 2001 - PS1 * Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure (Spill) - 2001 - PS1 * Adventure of Tokyo Disney Sea (Spill) - 2001 - PS2 * Tarzan Freeride (Spill) - 2001 - PS2, GC * Disney's Donald Duck PK (Spill) - 2002 - PS2 omslag, spill på Engelsk * Disney's Sjørøverplaneten (Spill) - 2002 - PS1, PS2 omslag på PS2, spill på Engelsk * Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (Spill) - 2002 - PS2 omslag, spill på Engelsk/Dansk * My Disney Kitchen (Spill) - 2002 - PS1 utgitt i USA/Japan * Disney Golf (Spill) - 2002 - PS2 * Disney Sports Soccer/Skateboarding/Basketball/Snowboarding (Spill) - 2002 - GC * Disney's Treasure Planet: Battle of Procyon (Spill) - 2002 - PC * Disney's Brother Bear (Spill) - 2003 '- '''PC * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (Spill) - 2003 - PS1 'utgitt i USA' * Piglet's Big Game (Spill) - 2003 - PS2, GC * The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (Spill) - 2004 - PS2, Xbox * Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (Spill) - 2005 - PS2, GC * Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch (Spill) - 2006 - PS2 * Disney's Chicken Little: Ace in Action (Spill) - 2006 - PS2, Wii * Disney/Pixar's Biler (Spill) - 2006 - PS2, PS3, Xbox, X360, Wii, PC 'Tekst' * Disney's Meet the Robinsons (Spill) - 2007 - PS2, PSP, GC, X360, Wii, PC * Disney/Pixar's Biler: Bills Internasjonale Racerløp (Spill) - 2007 - PS2, PS3, X360, Wii, PC 'Tekst' * G-Force (Spill) - 2009 - PS2, PS3, PSP, X360, Wii, PC 'Tekst' * Tangled (Spill) - 2010 - PC, Wii * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (Spill) - 2011 - PS3, PSP, Wii * Disney Winnie the Pooh (Spill) - 2011 - PC * Disneyland Adventures (Spill) - 2011 - Xbox 360, Xbox One 'Tekst' * Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure (Spill) - 2012 - Xbox 360, Xbox One 'Tekst''' * Castle of Illusion (Spill) - 2013 - PS3, PSV, X360, PC * Ducktales Remastered (Spill) - 2013 - PS3, X360, Wii U, PC * Phineas and Ferb: Day of Doofenshmirtz (Spill) - 2015 - PSV * The Disney Afternoon Collection (Spill) - 2017 - PS4, Xone, PC * Cars 3: Driven to Win (Spill) - 2017 - PS3, PS4, Xone, Wii U, Switch * LEGO® The Incredibles - 2018 - PS4, XOne, Switch, Windows, Mac Kategori:Spill Kategori:Disney Kategori:Samling